


Hopeful

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: One of my favorites requested a new fic featuring the tornado twins and I couldn't say no. That being said, I've been in my feels this past week because of what's happening here in the US tomorrow and it definitely (vaguely) bled into this story.I try not to get too political in my stories, but I couldn't help it...it's dark and scary times out there. Anyway, I'm a fairly positive person most of the time so I still tried to make this happy and hopeful. I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites requested a new fic featuring the tornado twins and I couldn't say no. That being said, I've been in my feels this past week because of what's happening here in the US tomorrow and it definitely (vaguely) bled into this story. 
> 
> I try not to get too political in my stories, but I couldn't help it...it's dark and scary times out there. Anyway, I'm a fairly positive person most of the time so I still tried to make this happy and hopeful. I hope you enjoy.

Iris sat with her back against the arm of their couch, enjoying a rare and quiet moment alone. She read from a book of poems by one of her favorite poets, Maya Angelou. 

 

Work and life and the world had her feeling down and out, exhausted from what sometimes felt like a constant uphill battle. 

 

She had lost the only two credible sources that remained for a high profile story she was working on and had to completely scrap the story. She hoped she could just put it on the back burner for now and somehow convince them to speak up later, but it was seeming less and less likely. It was the second time in a month that she'd lost out on a major story. 

 

And then the world. The world. It felt like progress was continuously making one step forward and then ten steps back. It weighed on her heavily, more so now that she had two beautiful children whose future was always on the forefront of her mind. Two children who were not white in a time where racial tensions ran high. 

 

She was lucky enough to grow up in a place that was accepting and progressive and was glad she was able to raise her children in the same loving and open community. But it didn't change the fact that the current people in power, people outside their almost perfect little bubble, weren't as accepting as the people who occupied the city she loved. 

 

Iris was definitely the more pragmatic one in their relationship, but it didn't mean she didn't get lost in her emotions on occasion. She was definitely a doer, a fighter, but sometimes she just needed to be, and Barry was more than happy to give her as little or as much space as she needed when she was feeling overwhelmed.  

 

So today he had taken their three and a half year old twins out of the house for the afternoon. He hadn't told her where he was taking them, but she assumed they'd either gone to Joe's house or Star Labs. 

 

Their 'speed genes' hadn't fully developed yet, but they could definitely get around faster than the average toddler. They loved running around the speed lab with Barry, learning about their abilities and having races. 

 

Iris was definitely more weary than Barry about them 'training' because they were still so young, but they had both decided it was important for them to understand their bodies and the changes that were happening inside them as they grew. 

 

Iris stretched her body out on the couch, grabbing a blanket and slouching down a bit more. She felt a gentle vibration on her lap and saw she had a text from Barry. 

 

It was a picture of the twins leaning against him, looking up at his camera and smiling, with chocolate ice cream mustaches. 

 

** Hope you're as relaxed as these two. We love you xo Bear **

 

Her heart warmed. They never ceased to bring a smile to her face. She sent three kissy face emojis back, one kiss for each of them, and settled back into her book. 

 

Across town Barry cleaned up the twins from their ice cream treats. He wanted to give Iris a couple more hours of alone time, so he had planned a crafty afternoon with the kids. 

 

They walked downtown to a kids art studio. He definitely wasn't the most artistic person around, but the twins loved to paint and draw and do other crafts. 

 

They made their way inside. He quickly paid and they were taken to an empty table and given smocks. He took their jackets off and helped them put their paint smocks on. Next to their table was a loud and rowdy group of kids who were there for what looked like a birthday party. Some of the parents gave him an apologetic look, but Barry laughed it off and smiled. 

 

"Ok. So, I was thinking you guys could paint or draw some nice pictures for mommy. She's feeling a little sad and I bet that would brighten her day. Does that sound like something you guys can do?"

 

Dawns tight, light brown curls bounced as she nodded her head yes. 

 

She grabbed for the bucket of paints that were in front of her and reached inside for a bottle. She tried unsuccessfully to unscrew a cap that was glued on with dry paint. 

 

"Can you help pwease daddy?"

 

"Sure baby."

 

Donovan opted for markers. He wasn't big on mess and finger paints were sure to bring mess. 

 

He used only bright colors and drew trees and rainbows and smiley faces. Barry sat down beside him.  


 

"Good job buddy! I think mommy will love it."

 

Dawn was also only using bright colors, but they all muddied together as she swiped her little fingers across the paper. 

 

They stayed for about an hour and the kids were able to make Iris six drawings each. Barry cleaned them and their table up and they headed for home.  

 

Iris heard the jingling of keys and quiet laughter of the twins as they bounded through the front door. 

 

"Uh, uh, uh! Please take off your shoes and jackets before you go any further," Barry told them. 

 

Iris sat up a bit on the couch and waited for her family to greet her. 

 

"Mommy! Mommy!" they exclaimed as they rushed to her side. 

 

They jumped on to her legs and laid their heads in her lap. She gently played at their curls.  

 

"Hi babies! I missed you! How was your afternoon with daddy?"

 

"Gweat!" Donovan said, jumping down off of her. 

 

Barry finally walked in and stood off to the side with flowers and a stack of papers in his hand. 

 

Donovan ran over to him and tugged at his pant leg. 

 

Barry leaned down so his son could whisper in his ear. He straightened back up and then handed his son half the stack of papers. 

 

Iris suspiciously looked at her husband.

 

Dawn sat up and reached her hand out towards Barry, signaling to him that she also wanted hers. 

 

Donovan handed his artwork to Iris.

 

"I made these for you mommy, cause daddy said you're sad. There are pwetty flowers and rainbows and twees. See!"

 

"Me too! Me too!" Dawn said excitedly. 

 

Iris smiled as she carefully examined her children's work. 

 

"Do you feel better mommy?" Donovan asked her. 

 

He leaned against her arm and turned his bright green eyes upwards to look at her, concern in them. 

 

"I do baby. Thank you guys so much. I'm the luckiest mommy in all the world."

 

She reached for them and brought them closer to her, kissing them and snuggling them into her. 

 

"And we thought you could also use some of your favorite flowers and ice cream," Barry said with a smile. 

 

He walked towards her and sat on the edge of their coffee table, placing the flowers at his side. 

 

She leaned her head against the twins' heads and held Barry's stare. 

 

"Can we go play?" Dawn asked Iris sweetly. 

 

"Of course. Make sure you wash your hands though from being outside."

 

"Ok mommy."

 

The two quickly ran off together. 

 

Iris lifted her legs sitting upward and motioned for Barry to sit beside her on the couch. She leaned over to kiss him and then curled into his side. 

 

"Thanks babe. I really appreciate all this, it was so sweet and thoughtful."

 

He wrapped his arm tighter around her. 

 

"I'm sorry things suck right now. I wish I could make it _all_ better for you, but I'll always try my best to make the small things better."

 

"And you do. You take such good care of me. Of us. And you do an amazing job helping out the city. I wish everyone had your heart and your kindness."

 

"Mmm, I wish everyone had _your_ heart and _your_ kindness."

 

They shared another kiss. Iris reached a hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek.  


 

"How about we crack open that ice cream you bought me and we wallow for a little bit longer?"    


 

He sped away to grab two spoons and the pint of brownie fudge ice cream, and settled back down beside her. 

 

Iris felt hopeful, enveloped in the warmth and love of her husband and the laughter of her children as they played. 


End file.
